


Take Care, I’m Easily Broken

by blue_jack, xz0582



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, First Time, M/M, Pining, Romance, 中文翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_jack/pseuds/blue_jack, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xz0582/pseuds/xz0582
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony可不是会暗恋的类型。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Care, I’m Easily Broken

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Take Care, I’m Easily Broken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/364739) by [blue_jack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_jack/pseuds/blue_jack). 



Tony不是那种会默默爱慕一个人的类型。他爱慕地很高调，让所有人都知道他对谁有意思，不过没有人真的对此关心，因为毕竟他是Tony。他不会是认真的。

这是一种掩饰真心的方法，可以让他戏剧化地、无可救药地恋爱，再说了见鬼，大家都爱多情的人！他从来不会找不到人给他暖床，在他一心一意醉心于别人的时候，也总是不断有男人和女人主动送上门来，而且他承认，这有点帮助，有人追求，就算是完全错的人。

而且Steve，好吧，Steve的表达很明确了，对于他来说，Tony就是那个错的人，不是吗？

所以当Tony不再四处粘着Steve，眨着狗狗眼，试图买下布鲁克林只为换得Steve一笑的时候，他让自己寄身于一项接一项工作中，在酒精和毫无意义的调情中消磨时光。这的确有用，就算每当前进一步，他都觉得又倒退了两步，在每次Steve因为他糟蹋自己而对他皱起眉头的时候又在内心崩溃一次。

Steve在乎。只是没有Tony想要的那么在乎。

“Tony，你在干嘛？”

客厅里亮起的灯光让他畏缩了一下，他眯着眼睛看着Steve，希望着他能让他脸上的担忧消失。除了Steve担心他这个事实让他有种欣喜的感觉，让他想去做些管他好的坏的事情去吸引Steve的关注，并且只关注在他一个人身上。

这是个小毛病。他有的。

“Steve，”他说，注意着不要让发音粘连在一起。“你睡觉的时间不是过了吗？早睡早起嘤萤好——不对，精——你懂的，管他呢。差不多。”

“我以为我们已经谈过这件事了，”Steve说，忽视了那些废话，像他现在已经习惯了Tony一样，这，好吧，可还是。"你说过你不会再喝这么多了，"他说，语调里有浓浓的失望。

“我只不过喝了大概5杯，”他说，这在他看来完全合理。

“很大的五杯？”Steve叹了口气。他们凝视着对方好像过了永远那么久，就像Steve做的所有事一样，太难以抗拒却又远远不足够。

最终，Steve走过来，把Tony的手臂挂在他的肩膀上，转身走回Tony的卧室，假装如果他直接把Tony抱起来扛着走不会更容易——他同意再也不会那样做，自从有一次那样导致客厅需要清洁而Steve需要一双新拖鞋。

有一阵子他们什么都没说，Tony对此感到庆幸。他现在没有交谈的心情，只想要享受Steve待在身边的感觉，他在他们走着的时候闭上了眼睛。好吧，是Steve走着，Tony在他身边蹒跚着，不是因为他走不了——他是醉了，不过可能没有他让自己看起来的样子醉——而是因为他喜欢他们的身体撞击在一起的感觉，把每个触感储藏在他的记忆里以留以后回想。

当然，另一个可能是他比他自以为的还要醉多了，不幸的是他知道这发生过，虽然是在第二天经历了头痛欲裂的宿醉，琢磨着怎么会有金鱼在他的鞋子里的时候才发现的。如果是这种情况，他就麻烦大了，因为他和自控能力从来合作不愉快，这还是说他在清醒的时候。

在Tony开始猜想可能是第二扇门的时候，Steve转弯了可他还在继续往前走，把他的脸撞上了Steve的脸颊，让他觉得胡渣的感觉很好。他能做的只有克制自己不要舔上去。

这就是他真的应该放开手躲起来的时候了——以前是躲在那些酒精里，他妈的见鬼——在他让自己变得比现在这样一个大蠢蛋更蠢之前，可这时Steve握紧了Tony的腰，把他拉得更近一些。操，他太完蛋了，太他妈的完蛋了。

这个世界上的任何事情都不能阻止他尽可能用力地深深吸气，然后憋着，让Steve的味道永远充斥着他的肺，然后呼气，再把整个动作重复一遍。

虽然Tony知道如果Steve发现他在做什么，一定会责备他，Steve才是终究的罪魁祸首，因为他没有问问Tony能不能自己回房，而Tony醉到不可能不从这个情形中占点小便宜，酒精的灼烧和Steve手指的触摸带来的灼烧根本不能相比，他的手多么该死得能干而有力，让他没办法不往靠上去。

等Steve把他翻到床上去的时候，Tony判断让他醉了的不是酒，而是Steve，就像任何需要来一口的瘾君子一样，他不停往他身上贴去，假装脱不下来他的衣服，只为了得到更多令人难耐的触摸，在他的手臂上，在他的腰侧。只要再多一个触摸，然后他就放开。就再一个。毕竟，会受到伤害的只有他自己。

不过最后先松手的人是Steve，不是他，而他不知道为什么这让他惊讶，为什么他总是冷不防地给来一下，可就是这样。

他把被子拉到膝盖那边玩弄着，假装他没有看着Steve在房间里走动，好像他不是一有机会就看着Steve，他的个人偷窥秀，全是Steve，从来如此。

“你不用总是这样，你知道，”Tony过了一会说道，感觉可怜得清醒着，像他早先在这个晚上希望避免的那样。他明白他不是Steve喜欢的类型，太聒噪，太粗鲁，多了一根阴茎，少了一对乳房，而他能接受这个，基本上能，有时候能。他还没有崩溃大哭什么的，如果这还不算是一个巨大的成就，他就不知道什么能算了。可他没办法不希望事情不是这样，没办法停止渴求他永远不会拥有的东西。

他整个人生的故事，说白了。

Steve什么都没有说，直到他站到床边，把一杯水放在床头柜上。“不，我需要。”

他皱眉抬起头，但是Steve的脸在阴影里，他不太能确定他的语气是什么意思。现在他真有点后悔喝第五杯了。

“不，说真的，你不用，”他轻轻地说，尽管他的心跳地快了一点，而且他荒唐地意识到他正坐在床上，而Steve在他上方隐约可见。“我并没有那么醉，”他告诉他，尽管他不是对谁偏偏是对Steve承认这件事，说明他明显很醉，“而且就算我有，我设计了JARVIS来——”

“我真希望你能别再喝了。”

“恩，恩恩，如果愿望是鱼，”他说，完全不觉得痛苦。  
*原句为"Yeah, well, if wishes were fishes,"，后略“the sea would be full.”

有一会儿谁都没有说话，让Tony开始觉得越来越焦躁不安。Steve只是这样看着他，甚至没有平时那种放弃了的反对的表情，却带着某种沉思，他想想觉得是种不详的预兆，开始要把他逼疯了。他不喜欢沉默，沉默从来不会走向好的方向。

正当他就要再开始讲话，纯粹为了听到自己的声音的时候，Steve说，“Pepper觉得有什么不对劲。她说你从来不会这样酗酒。”

“你对Pepper说了？”他问，声音和他感觉到的一样惊恐。

“是的，她说我必须让你停止喝酒，就算我得坐在你身上才能办到。还有，她今晚就飞过来，我不能让你逃走。”

“Pepper要来这儿？”他大声抗议，把被子扔开，却被Steve的一只大手推回床头板上。

“不准逃，”他提醒Tony。

“我没有逃。我这不是要逃。而且我逃开谁也不会逃开Pepper。这是我的战略转移——”

“为什么要你照顾好自己就这么难？”Steve问道，把他的手放在Tony的胸口。操，他的心跳在加速。Steve能感觉到吗？隔着弧形反应堆他能摸到吗？

“我有很好——”

“不要，Tony，不要说了……”他说，他的手指隔着Tony睡衣轻薄的面料卷曲起来。这太——他怎么可能应对这个？

“你想要我怎么样？”Tony问，比他想要的听起来更悲哀，但他需要知道。他能给Steve什么？他能接受他的什么？

“我想要你快乐，”Steve安静地说，好像那很公平似的，好像Tony不也想要这个。

“恩，恩恩，我试过了，可是结果并不是很好，”他说，然后垂下视线，按摩着他的额头。他不敢相信他又提起了这个话题，因为一次，一次就太够了，谢谢。显然难过和喝醉不是一个好的结合，谁会知道呢？

“Tony——”

“该死。我道歉还不行吗？那不是——我没准备说那个。”他深呼一口气。“我只是……我需要一点时间。一个人。没有你——”他是想说“没有你在我头顶上看着，”可是他说不下去。算了没关系。这已经能说明重点了。

有一秒钟他担心Steve不会走，担心他们会再进行一次关于感情和同性恋的丢脸的讨论，关于Steve做和不做的事。可接着Steve开始走开，这让Tony觉得该死地感激，以至于有一秒钟让他头晕眼花。

他妈的他一点也不知道为什么他紧接着就把所有的事情都搞砸了，他抓住了Steve的手腕。那是一个脆弱的片刻，他用他最快的速度放开了手，可是损伤已经造成了。

他感到Steve低头注视着他，但他拒绝抬头看，想着该死，该死，然后盼望着Steve可以就这么走掉。他不想再聊这个了，不需要再被告知他们之间不可能发生。他知道。他他妈知道。

“我一直在想你。”

他花了好些时间才明白Steve的语气。这和他原本以为会听到的话完全转了一百八十度，以至于一开始他都没听懂。

当他抬起头，Steve已经不在望着他，转而望着自己的手，摩擦着Tony刚刚拉住的手腕，

“你说什么？”Tony虚弱地问道。

Steve叹了口气，在他身边坐下。“我不是——我做不了任何承诺，Tony。但是过了好几个星期了，我……”

“你什么？”他问，努力想把萌发出来的希望塞回去。

“我们能不能……如果我们试一试？就来试试看这个？”Steve的声音掺杂着勇气和天真，还没有完全明白后果就愿意为了一个好的理由把自己扔到一个冲突当中——此时此刻是扔到Tony身上。

这意味着什么，他知道，Steve愿意为了他做这件的事，这让他的心肿胀而疼痛，而他想要…… 噢，他想要的那些东西。

可是他明事理，他们之间不会成功的。现实上说，这只能一味着Tony能把一个直男逼疯到愿意试试同性恋，单纯为了——

“停止思考，好吗？不要分析所有的事，让我来——”

Steve倾身向前把他们的嘴唇靠在一起，把他的头敲在床头板上，凝视着他，他畏缩了。对于初吻来说这真的算是糟糕了，除了……

除了。

他用手指梳过Steve的头发，仰起头闭上眼睛。他不想变成那种人，那种在最好的朋友喝醉了的时候上了他，然后花下半辈子后悔的人，因为他们不再是最好的朋友，而他只剩下一些鬼祟和肮脏的回忆。好吧，可能这个比喻不恰当，因为现在他是那个喝醉的人而Steve永远不可能喝醉，不过这个概念是一样的。Steve对他而言意义太重了，他不能因为这种事情而失去他。他不会去做除了接吻以外更深入的事。

更不用说这已经超过了他以为他永远不会得到的范畴。

他的掌心紧握着Steve的脸颊，胡渣挠着他的皮肤。Steve的头发穿过他的手指，他晚上冲了澡，还有一点点湿，而且他非常温暖。Steve这么温暖。

Tony的嘴唇刷过Steve的，一次，两次，舔过他的下唇去用舌头感觉它的丰满，又一个留给以后细细回味的记忆。他听到Steve咽了一下口水，操，他想去品尝那个，想把他的嘴贴在Steve的喉咙上，留下印记对世界宣布Steve是他的。Steve把嘴微微张开的时候，他感到Steve因为他而不规律的呼吸，他觉得自己快要死了。他可以轻而易举地加深这个吻，他从来就是一个为了满足即时的快乐无论过后需要付出什么代价的人。

但不是这一次。

不幸的是，Tony的这个想法却忽略了接吻是一件双方的举动，因为正当他要撤推的时候，Steve拉住他的上衣把他扯回来。显然Steve并没有要把舌头滑进来的准备。唉…… 操蛋的人生。他今后的日子里要一次一次又一次地重温一个纯洁的吻已经够遭了，记住当时的热情又能再糟到哪儿去呢？

这不禁让他怀疑，多少回忆才算是太多？多少才会多到让他承受不住它们的分量？

“你在做什么？”Tony终于挣脱的时候喘息着说，他从来没有想过他会在Steve在自己的床上的时候斗争着要爬起来，他怎么还会对他的生活变成了一个国际玩笑感到惊讶呢？

“你是我最好的朋友，”Steve说，看起来和Tony想的一样凌乱，头发胡乱翘着，脸红着。

“我知道，”Tony呻吟着闭上眼睛，因为他不知道他会在Steve脸上看到什么，如果是可怜的话他不能承受。“你用不着重复——”

“我不是这个意思！”Steve一只手掌“啪”的一声拍上床头板，Tony吓了一跳。“我跟你说了，我停不下来地想着你，Tony！你在我脑海中挥之不去。我想试试——”

“你不能强迫自己去——”

“为什么不能？为什么不行？”Steve说，看起来很憔悴，好像Tony才是那个握有有权力的人。“既然我已经像朋友一样爱着你——[注一]”

“别说了，”Tony说，几乎以警告的语气。他大着胆子。“不要那样说。”

“这不应该有区别，你是个女生还是一个，一个男生。身体只不过是……不会改变你内心的本质。我知道这个。比大多数人都清楚。”

“这不是一回事，Steve！你一直拥有一颗英雄的心，不论有没有血清。可是我的身体永远不会改变！如果到时候你发现这确实有区别该怎么办？就像你说的，你给不了任何承诺。如果我们试了却发现你做不到怎么办？你知不知道那会对我造成什么影响？拥有你然后——”他无法把句子说完，单是这个想法已经让他难受恶心。

“Tony——”

“出去，”他说，用一只手遮住眼睛。“我现在不想做这个。”

“可是——”

“拜托。”

“Tony，我——”

“拜托。”

过了很长时间，仿佛永远，Steve才走。仿佛过了永远。

不过最终他还是走了。

Pepper当晚过来，只看了他一眼便说：“哦，Tony。”他当即就飞去了他在马里布的房子。

他花了3天酗酒，第四天也干脆自甘堕落地继续喝下去。可能这的确太过分了，可他从来不是以自制力好出名的。再说，这点放纵是他应得的，这是他对Steve的爱的永别。

表面上看来，那个晚上几乎是他一切愿望的实现：Steve来到他身边，说他想和他在一起，说他爱他。

如果事情真的这么简单就好了。

Steve不是gay，就连双性恋都不是，Tony之所以知道是因为Steve亲口告诉他的，所以要么当时Steve对Tony说谎，要么他现在对他说谎。

就算不是天才也能猜到答案是哪一种。

他不能为此责怪Steve，这原本是他的不对。照他以前那种流连忘返、投怀送抱的方式，让Steve产生足够的责任感和罪恶感去做出某种……在同性恋方面的牺牲又有什么奇怪呢？就像他说的，他们是最好的朋友。为了彼此他们还有什么没做过呢？

所以他要为这件事画上一个句号。如果Steve愿意为了他们之间的友情而吻他，那Tony也可以学着不再爱他。

最起码，他可以假装得足以说服Steve，甚至说服自己。Steve连有关爱情的第一件事都不知道。这样做对大家都好。

他再次见到Steve已经是一个月以后。他把他在世界各地的公司都视察了一遍。Fury对此不怎么满意，不过他从来也没对Tony满意过。好几次Pepper试着把整件事提起来，都被Tony岔开了话题，像他最擅长的那样。

他挺好的……

他完全没事……

他可以应付……

好吧，坏事儿总是会发生，你得把日子过下去。

再次见到Steve仍然是一个打击，虽然他已经对此有了心理准备。与其说是像被弹片划穿了心脏，那更像是五脏六腑被狠狠击中了一拳。谢天谢地他没有穿着制服。Tony不确定在隔了一个月以后看到穿着贴身皮衣的Steve自己能不能够承受。

当时他正在和一个伦敦遇见的朋友Claudia告别。她去英国只是为了一个会议，所以他昨晚很晚的时候把她捎回纽约，坚持让她留下过夜、早上再用2个小时车程回家。

当她甜美地和他亲吻告别的时候，他透过窗户瞥见Steve，他知道这看起来像什么。考虑到所有的事，他不得不说他很庆幸他们演了这一出戏。

“别忘记我，Tony，”她温柔地说。

“我不会的。”

“再次感谢这一切。”

“永远是我的荣幸，Claudia，”他说，亲吻了她的手背。

他在她坐好后关上车门，对Happy挥了挥手，知道Happy会照顾好她。他站在路边看着他们开走，告诉自己这只是为了礼貌。为了礼貌，和他肚子里面的几百万只蝴蝶。他用力做了一次深呼吸，然后走回大厦，Steve在等着他。

“Hey Steve，”他说着掠过他身边走向厨房。“好久不见。”

“Tony。”

Steve叫他名字的方式让继续走变成了一种挑战，但他还是做到了，祈祷着有人会出现，因为看样子Steve不会好好假装这些事从没发生过。Tony完全不懂为什么Steve对于这种事情的处理方法这么无知。

“我想你。”

操。

这回他停下了，但还是背对着他。他怎么能——Steve为什么要这么说？他离开了一个月，该死的一个月，只用小小的三个字，Steve就让他觉得和从未离开过一样。

“别这么做，”Tony说，可是Steve抓住他的手腕把他拉走，Tony跟着，他当然会跟着，所有他建立起来的保护壳在他周围崩塌瓦解着。

他不知道Steve最后把他们带到哪里去了，他看着Steve的脸以至于没有留心周围环境，蓝色的眼睛难过却又坚定，嘴巴仅仅闭着。他看上去很疲惫，像平时一样英俊但有一点憔悴。因为Tony吗？

不大可能。

“你离开了，”Steve说，他的手握的更紧了一点，像他想防止Tony再次那么做。

“我要去谈生意——”

“我不是想让你离开，”Steve盖过他的话，一点也没想理会他的谎言。

“你在说什么？”Tony问道，移开视线试着发笑。“我不是因为——”

“我想过要去跟着你，”Steve说，他根本没有在听他说话，只是一直凝视着他，就像他知道所有的答案。如果这是真的他们俩得有多完蛋？“惟一让我没有这么做的原因是因为我想试着尊重你的决定。如果我不能给你你想要的东西，至少我可以做到你要求的事。”

“Steve，没有理由去——”

“可是我想你，Tony。……该死的……每天，我都想你，”他说，一字一句重得像从他嘴里掉下来的石头。

“Steve，”他叹了口气，他应该被Steve打断他的方式惹恼，可他只是觉得很累。

“Pepper至少还会打个电话给我。她说你一点都没有好起来。”

“我很好，”他不假思索地反对，但他谁也骗不了。

“昨天她告诉我你要回家的时候，我感觉……Pepper没说过你要带别人一起回来，”Steve嘶哑着说。

“她只是一个朋友。”他承认，而他的声音太过柔软、太过亲密。一个月根本不够。他太完蛋了。

Steve踏近到Tony要仰起头才能保持视线接触，直到他们之间只有几英寸间隔，再次和他距离这么近他感觉头晕。

“她是吗？我甚至没有资格问，这在折磨我，Tony，”Steve说，Tony手臂上的握力几乎变得疼痛。“这对你不公平，你是对的，我知道这不公平。但是让我试试，Tony，让我试试。”

他要怎样才能回应这个？他要怎么才能拒绝他？他应该，他该死的清楚他应该。可他从来没办法拒绝Steve，而且他妈的他太想得到这个了。

但Steve没有给他拒绝的机会，甚至在他能说出任何话之前，他用手臂围绕住他，用吻赌上他的嘴唇，以一种预料会被推开，所以在仍然吻着的时候尽可能多地去索取的方式。这就是让Tony终于放弃的一击。因为他明白这种感觉，太明白了，以至于他愿意做任何事让Steve免受其苦，就算这意味着他自己要忍受这种感觉。

投降的感觉是轻松的，如愿以偿地紧紧拥抱着Steve的感觉。他以后会后悔这个的，他不可能不会，不过既然他已经注定要落入地狱，那他至少应该去享受坠落的过程。

他确实做到了，Steve肌肉的运动，他手掌下坚实的力量，他简直太过享受了，虽说他早就知道他会的，毕竟这可是Steve。

不过，他不知道Steve感受到什么，Steve一直望着他，甚至没有去闭上眼睛想象他是另外什么人，在上下抚摸着Tony的背的时候不停地望着，望着。在Tony能感觉到的范围里他还没有硬，但他的吻带着某种情愫，暗示着他并不是完全没感觉，可是……

伤害最深的往往不是拒绝，而是希望。而Steve总是这样一次又一次地伤害他。

他顺着Steve把他拉扯到床边，以一个类似微笑的动作提起嘴角，然后面对着他侧身躺下。也许如果Tony愿意主动的话对他们两人都容易一点；他从来不是那种乖乖坐着等待事情发生的人，况且天知道Steve在这件事上能有多少经验。可是老实说，Tony没兴趣让事情变得容易一点。

他能够挑起Steve的欲望吗？当然。他有足够多的把戏去办到。这会让Steve以后还想再做吗？有可能。这会让他想和Tony在一起吗？一段时间大概可以。至少在新奇感消失之前。这能让Steve爱他，和他相爱吗？

不。不，这不能。

“我可以触摸你吗？”Steve安静地问，这怎么能是一个合理的问题？如果Tony有能力拒绝他任何事情，他就不会在这里了。

他清了清喉咙才有办法回答，声音粗哑地说：“你希望的任何地方。”

Steve的手指抚摸过他的胸膛，描画过弧形反应堆的边缘，在肩膀之间徘徊，然后犹豫地往下。Tony的衬衫抽起来露出了一小片肌肤，Steve接触到那里的时候他抽了口气，手指在那里来来回回游走着。

他往上瞄了一眼Steve，可他没有太多面部表情。能看出一些紧张，可当Steve对上他的视线时，连那也消失了。

“你不需要这么做，你知道。”

“我想这么做，”Steve说，把手完全滑进衬衫下面，引得Tony颤抖。

Tony真心不知道他们是在玩什么把戏，但他渐渐往后靠下去，筋肉慢慢放松下来，Steve回应着，把一只手稳稳地按在他的腹部，倾身向前亲吻他。

他由着Steve探索了好长时间，他的手指因为想要回应的欲望颤搐着 ，但他把它们维持在Steve的手臂，肩膀，后颈和头发上。如果让Tony主动，他现在应该已经幸福地在Steve那活儿上透不过气来了，不过这就是问题，不是吗？他说了不算，主动权在Steve手上，而且不管Tony多渴望这件事，Steve止步不前的触摸让他不得不担心他到摸到下半身会有什么反应。

“停止思考，”Steve悄声说，说真的，这对Tony来说应该是足够的警告了，考虑到上一次Steve这么说的时候是整件麻烦的开始，可Steve的手挤进他的四角内裤的时候，他还是完全吃了一惊，好吧，脑袋，什么脑袋？

Steve还没有脱他的便裤，所以动作被局限着，他的腰带勒进了他的背，Steve的手臂以对他们两人来说都不舒服的方式抵着他的胸口，但是这些都无所谓，因为Steve现在完全没有踌躇了，他的吻变得凶猛，手指的力度加重了，他的渴望变得更强烈。

Tony没有有刻意要去摸索，但是他需要抓住什么东西，而以他们突然急促的方式，Steve的XX似乎是不二之选。然而Steve没有允许，他轻而易举地翻身而上把Tony压制在身下，这简直——fucking hell——这太美好了。

Tony挣扎着喘息着说：“Steve，come on，让我……”Steve更用力地把他推向床垫，他一边加快抚动的速度一边吸吮上Tony的锁骨。

Tony有一刹那功夫担心Steve不让他碰自己意味着他是对的，意味着Steve做这个是出于责任而不是出于自愿——可接着Steve挪动了，然后Tony得到了Steve意愿的确定证据，坚硬而滚烫地抵着他的大腿。

“Tony，”Steve呻吟着，极其愉悦地磨蹭了一会儿，突然急剧地抽气着猛地抬开。像他在强迫自己停下来，像这令他难以承受。

“Fuck，”Tony喘着气，因为该死，那太火辣了，这一幕下半辈子都会被他烙印在这个回忆里，而且几乎让他完全失去控制——“几乎”而不是“绝对”，因为Steve的反应没能让他放心，反而让他所有的疑虑又都卷土重来了。

他不知道该怎么办，他不确定能不能相信Steve确实想要他回来这个想法，不是因为他不愿意相信，而是因为这么久以来他都确信这永远不会发生。这就像当初Tony取消了5个街区的重力的时候，Tony亲眼目睹了事情的经过，却仍然深信着这是不可能的。他知道世界终究会恢复成它原有的样貌，很快，而不是很久以后。

不过就算他的理智还在矛盾，他的身体精确地知道他想要什么，他挺入Steve的拳头，他颤抖的呼吸打在Steve的嘴唇上。Steve一点也没帮上忙地说——或者也许问题就在于他一直在帮忙——：“我想让你，”声音赤裸而脆弱。

这超过了Tony能应对的范围，他没办法在Steve的手和声音的严重干扰下，以他仅存的一点自制力试着理清混乱的头脑，让事情更复杂化的是，他总觉得他遗漏了什么事，他很确定，但是聪明如他，却怎么样也没法想起来，而且fuck——

他不能得到这个吗？Steve都说了他可以，而且Tony已经彻底放弃了自我保护，而且就这么一次，他想完全按照Steve要求的去做，停止思考，把一切烦恼都抛到脑后。凭什么他不能那样呢？

然后Steve耳语着：“求你，Tony，”拇指在TonyXX的顶端研磨着，臀部向前顶出，下身再次紧贴着Tony的大腿，结果证明真的做起来比他想的容易多了。

事后他觉得柔软无力、淤青着、黏答答的，其实还有一点刺痛，但是主要是精疲力尽。什么都没变。好吧，一切都变了，但是他仍旧得面对同一个该死的问题——Tony爱上了Steve却知道他不应该，而Steve——

他迫使自己睁开眼睛去看Steve的脸，他现在看起来毫无戒备，充满了许多种Tony不能全部识别的感情。那里有欲望，还有希望，甚至轻松，因为Tony不是唯一一个担心他们做不到最后的人，只不过是说得更多的那个。可是让他呆住的是Steve神情里的小心翼翼，他看着Tony的那种忧心忡忡的方式，像他们之间的角色倒调了，像他才是这件事中等着Tony被吓跑，留下一个心碎的自己的人。

不。

Steve移开视线，而这……这是一种新的疼痛。

Shit.

这么多个月以来他都在想Steve仅仅是存在就让他受到伤害，却从没有想过他同时也在伤害着Steve。但他应该想到的。

他应该想到的。

Tony猜得没错，他确实有，因为他和Steve都很诚实，真相让他们都受伤了。甚至现在，他内心的很大一部分还是认为他应该在更大的伤害造成之前离开。

如果Steve没有这么勇敢，他可能真的能做到。如果Steve没有坚持力争——连他自己都不能向Tony保证他的身体会想要的事情，也许Tony可以放弃。但是Steve是他认识的最有胆量的人，让人仅仅是待在他身边就会变得更好、更乐观，Tony也不能对此免疫。他想为了Steve变得更坚强，想达到所有他对他抱有的期望。

更重要的是，他想让Steve换下那种表情，因为他无法忍受那是因他造成的。

Tony把脸颊贴上Steve的太阳穴，低声说道：“我爱你。”他的声音破音了。一阵战栗划过了Steve的身体，Tony把这当做礼物接受了。

他把他们翻过身，手指慌乱地解开Steve的牛仔裤，这一次是Tony把Steve拥近，保护着他，他把Steve带向高潮的时候一遍又一遍地告诉他他有多么抱歉，告诉他他在这里，告诉他这值得用一切交换，告诉他他不会再逃开了。

Tony从来没有和他的一夜情对象在一张床上睡过觉。他从不会完事后就立刻把他们赶走什么的，但是他会等他们睡着后溜去车间，直到他们离开。

所以当他醒来时发现自己明显不是一个人睡，因为他正靠在某个人肩膀上流口水的时候，他条件反射地弹开，朦胧地想着他也许能顺势翻身下床而不吵醒这个陌生人。可他没睡在平时惯睡的那一边，这总让他变得脾气暴躁——不过话说回来，考虑到平时整个床都是他惯睡的那一边，现在也没法儿在他惯睡的那边醒来。

“Tony?”Steve说，目光从他正在读的书上移开，他的肩膀僵硬着，嘴角也紧张着，holy crap，Steve在他的床上。

技术上说来是他在Steve的床上，但是管他呢，那只是鸡蛋里挑骨头。重点是他和Steve睡在一张床上，而且现在他的记忆回来了，有必要提到刚刚的几个小时并不是醉酒后的幻觉。

“嗨,”他用嘶哑的嗓音说，而且他正盯着Steve看，他知道，可是他好像没法儿停下来。他不记得怎么睡着了，但是他也不惊讶过去几个星期的不良作息终于让他撑不住了，而且“哦看呐，Steve在这里。”的部分有一点儿让人走神。

另一方面，他猜他应该感激他现在可以把“睡在一起”这一项从他们的关系里程碑里划掉了。

Steve在他脸上看到的什么让他温柔地对他微笑，这，嘿，从不是一件坏事儿，所以Tony也回以微笑，是的，这事情还是有一点尴尬，可是与以往不同的是，他觉得它会好起来的。

“你今天准备做什么？”他问，即使他们俩人都光裸着而且刚刚经历了性事——哇哦，那一点儿也不让人分心——他不确定他应该有反应。现在偷偷靠近Steve太奇怪了，但他真的很想触摸他，但他不想给Steve施加压力——虽然Steve已经醒了失少有一会儿了，如果他要手足无措应该页已经发生过了——等等，划掉那个想法，Steve不会逃跑的，他不会，而Tony也不会——好吧，他可能胡思乱想地太多了，可这一切对他来说都是全新的领域，而且他已经走错了几次，他可不想再错一次。

他想伸手靠近，可中途又换了主意，决定假装他只是在伸懒腰，让手落在他们俩人之间等着看Steve会说什么。

Steve的嘴角拉扯了一下，但他声音谨慎地说，“实际上，我在希望能和你共度这一天呢，”然后把自己的手轻轻覆上Tony的。

“噢。哦，好的。”Tony咽了一下口水，把手腕翻转过来，和Steve的手指交握。这丝毫不是他口才最好的水准，但是他现在唯一能说的。“好的。”


End file.
